


Time's Running Out

by serenityfails



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Angst, Digital Art, M/M, Red Lyrium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityfails/pseuds/serenityfails
Summary: Dorian suffers the effects of red lyrium poisoning.





	Time's Running Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nele/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> AND THEN THEY FOUND A SPIRIT HEALER OFF-SCREEN, I PROMISE
> 
> I hope your holidays are not as painful as this angsty gift, Nele!


End file.
